


Sweet-Tooth

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, No Actual Cheating Though, Steve Rogers mentioned - Freeform, charming bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: He gets up in the middle of the night, dirty-talks in the kitchen and there's a telltale red smear on the collar of his shirt--suspiciously shaped like a mouth. Bucky has to be cheating, right? And Cherry has to be some kind of tart! Right? Wrong, so, so wrong. I make no apologies for this.





	Sweet-Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziya/gifts).



The first four months of your relationship with one Bucky Barnes was amazing. He was everything you could ever ask for in a boyfriend; he was charming, attentive, sweet, passionate, amazing in bed, and loyal...or so you thought. It had started just after the four month mark, him leaving the bed you shared late at night. At first you thought it was nightmares but, one evening, you had followed him, only to hear him whispering to himself in the kitchen. Dirty things. 

"You're gonna fuckin' get it now. Oh god, that's so good." Followed by the most sinful moans you had ever heard in your life. It was like a knife to the gut. Too scared to investigate, to call him out, you had crawled back into bed and pretended to be asleep. At least three nights a week you found this pattern repeating, for at least two weeks. Then came the sneakiness. Hiding things as soon as you entered the room, he was testy, irritable (well, more so than usual for the surly soldier), and downright snippy with everyone including Steve.

Still, you had kept quiet. The absolute last straw had come just a week later when you were doing laundry. You'd pulled his white sleep shirt (not that he always wore one) out of the hamper to wash when you saw it--the telltale red mark smeared across the collar. Panic surged through you at the concrete proof, the shape of a mouth just barely visible in the fabric. Where you wanted to be angry instead you found yourself filled with dread and sorrow. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was cheating on you. 

Pressure built behind your eyes until the tears came freely, falling down the swells of your cheeks as you white-knuckled the shirt in your grip. That's how Bucky found you a few hours later, fresh from training with Steve. His long hair was pulled back into a bun, a few stray hairs clinging to his face with the light sheen of sweat. His signature crooked grin was pulling at his lips as he ducked down to kiss your cheek only for you to flinch back violently before he could make contact.

"Doll?" He rasped, tilting his head at you like a wounded puppy. You couldn't look up at him--black tank top and sweats clinging to his frame. "I know your secret," you mumbled, sniffling. You heard him heave a sigh, "Oh, baby, is that what has you so upset? I didn't think it was that big of a deal." He pushed the stray hairs back with a nervous laugh, "You're not gonna tell Stevie right?"

You flinch at that, eyes blazing as they find his. "And why the fuck would Steve care about your whore? Afraid he'll be disappointed?" You miss the confused look on his face as you throw the shirt right into his pretty mug. It falls to the floor soundlessly. Now you're angry. How dare he play it off like it was no big deal.

Before he can speak you're scrambling up from the bed to shove at his chest though you know it won't hurt him. "You bastard! Did you think I wouldn't notice you sneaking out of bed a few nights a week? Your late night dirty calls in the kitchen? The goddamn lipstick stain on your shirt?!" You shove him again and he catches your wrist in his grip easily, "Doll, you got this all wrong. Please," he begs, tugging you into him. Your hands slap at his chest uselessly, tears still falling from your lashes. 

"Don't you dare lie to me, James!" He flinches at that but doesn't let you go. Never had you used his given name in anger, only in the throes of passion. "(Y/N), I ain't lying to you! I never have. And yeah, I have a secret but it sure as hell ain't another woman!" He grips hold of your still flailing hands once more in his metal one, grips your chin gently in his flesh one to force you to meet his eyes. "It's candy." 

"Is that her name? What, she a fuckin stripper?" When you keep struggling he forces you down onto the bed, pins you with his body and doesn't look away, "No, listen. Baby, baby, it's actual candy. I wiped my own mouth on that shirt."

You glare at him harshly. Does he think you're dumb? What kind of half assed excuse is that? "Smell the collar," there's a hint of mirth dancing in his eyes despite the seriousness of the situation. Gently his flesh hand thumbs away your tears, "It's cherry. I sneak out of bed to my stash in the kitchen....which is currently a 5 pound gummy bear. And yeah, I get a little excited about it." Bucky bites his lip to hold in his laugh. 

"If I let you go, will you follow me so I can show you? (Y/N), there's no one else. There's never gonna be anyone else. I swear it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I'm just...really, really bad at sharing. I know what it looks like, and I'm an asshole for not seein' that sooner. But it honest to God ain't what you think it is."

After several long minutes of eye contact, the sincerity of his tone and the gentleness of his touch is enough to convince you to allow him to prove it to you. True to his word the collar does, indeed, smell like cherry and, in the kitchen behind a false back to a cabinet is a half-eaten 5 pound gummy bear. Surprise surprise, it's the same red of the collar, cherry red---now the color of your cheeks.

Bucky's flesh hand is holding yours gently in the kitchen as he reveals his stash, a chagrined look on his face. Embarrassment and shame flood you, but he doesn't look angry in the slightest. "I'm sorry," you choke out, unable to look up from the tile floor, biting back tears once more, "It all seemed like you were cheating on me and it...it broke my heart. All I could think was that you'd found someone else, someone who made you happier, and I'd be stuck hopelessly in love with you while your heart belonged to someone else."

You both freeze. Shit shit shit. Panic flares through you again. Neither of you had actually said the 3-little-words yet, and here you've gone and blurted it out in the middle of the kitchen after accusing him of cheating on you. If there was a crown for bad timing, you're sure you'd win it. Before you can stutter out anything in the way of explanation your hips are shoved into the counter and his mouth is on yours in a passionate kiss. He claims your mouth easily, sweeping his tongue in to tangle with yours. His fingers are in your hair and clutching your hip as he kisses you breathless, hot mouth making a path down your throat.

"Say it again." His body trembles lightly against yours and you can feel the crooked grin against the curve of your neck and hear the smile in his voice. His hand moves up to cup your cheek as you repeat yourself, "I love you, James."

Bucky kisses you chastely this time, lips barely touching yours, "I love you too, baby. I really am sorry, for what it's worth. I shoulda told you." You laugh breathlessly, heart hammering into your ribs almost painfully. You want to hear it again, "Yeah," you agree, "you should have. But you can probably make it up to me."

His intensely blue eyes find yours again, smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I hope so, cos I'm really plannin' on worshipping you in the shower. And in the bed. Maybe against a few walls," he laughs, "if you'll join me, that is."

You're out of his grip and rushing to the shower before he can even finish his sentence, Bucky running after you laughing playfully. "I'm still not sharing the bear, though!" He adds between peels of laughter. You're pretty sure that's up for negotiation, though.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't help myself and decided to post one more tonight/today. For Ziya! One of her requests was Bucky Barnes and a secret sweet tooth. This is what my brain came up with. Apologies? I make none. I find the idea of Bucky dirty talking his sweets a little too funny. Probably more so than I should. Just a good old fashion feel-good angsty misunderstanding. *sigh* Hope I've tagged you correctly, Ziya! <3 <3


End file.
